Viruses provide important tools for studying diverse biological processes. The Herr laboratory has focused on understanding the molecular interactions involved in herpes simplex virus 1 (HSV-1) immediate-early gene transcription. Specifically, we have focused on understanding the interaction of the viral transactivator, VP16, with two cellular factors, Oct-1 and HCF. The goal of this proposal is to understand the mechanisms involved in the establishment, maintenance, and reactivation from latency. In this project, I will compare Oct-1 from various species to determine the conservation of Oct-1 residues important for interaction with VP16. I will also determine how sequence variation in murine Oct-1 affects interaction with VP16. Finally, I will test if the interaction between Oct-1 and VP16 is important for the viral lifecycle in a mouse model system.